


He is so nerd

by USP



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bad English, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Blood, Cute Nico, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Gay, Levi is nerd, M/M, Nerd Levi, Nerdiness, Nico Feels, Random & Short, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Oh fuck, every time Levi came up with a nerd term I just wanted to push your body on a wall and kiss your lips, because there was nothing cuter than that.





	He is so nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my firt language and I´m so lazy to just translate line to line so me just put this on Goggle Translate and if has any mistake the fault is not mine, sorry
> 
> Iám not sure what this is, but if you like, Kudos and commertaries are good <3

NICO 

That should be totally forbidden by law, if you want to know. Men doctors are generally so ungrateful, they all have that masculinity in the matter: I am not afraid of anything and I am prepared for everything and now even the inmates were following that line. Then it had been a long time since he had looked at someone and said, "Oh fuck, he's very perfect. 

Well, until the arrival of Levi Schmitt. That guy was definitely the celebrity: I'm in a general panic and I'm not afraid to show it to anyone, does it mean how perfect it could be? 

Okay maybe I was having a fucking crush on him, no problem. Until nerdy things kept coming out of his mouth. 

\- The body of an adult human contains approximately 4.7 to 5.5 liters of blood, which represents about 7% of total body weight. "I saw that in a room full of doctors doing super-important surgery when he realized what he had said and all the faces looked at him with that expression of" What the fuck is going on? " I noticed that it turned to a red tone and his body almost diminished feeling that he had been ashamed. 

Oh fuck, every time Levi came up with a nerd term I just wanted to push your body on a wall and kiss your lips, because there was nothing cuter than that. 

\- Human blood has approximately 0.2 milligrams of gold. - That fact this time was released when we were alone in a room seeing the X-ray of a person, as he had not said anything for a long time and had been that embarrassing silence, it was his way of breaking the ice and damn how sexy that man was . 

\- I ... I'm sorry. I have no idea why I like being so ashamed. "And again that angelic face had that red color that had become one of my favorites. 

 

Since I had to give a hard one, I simply turned my chair to show the expression of shock and what I liked the most, WTF. 

\- Nearly 2 million red blood cells in an adult human body die every second. However, 2 million red blood cells are produced in the bone marrow also every second, so they can replace the dead cells. Oh fuck, I'm sorry I'm nervous. Every word that came out of his mouth on blood, it was as if my heart increased his heart rate and butterflies had a party in my stomach, surely I could not be more in love with that man.  
But when his body slid off the couch, he put his hand on his face and said something like: You can leave me here with my shame because I'll never look at your face again was the most I could handle. 

It did not take long to get your T-shirt and paste our lips, I dreamed about what it would be like to kiss, but none of them did as much justice as it was in real life. Levi practically pulled away from me when we did not have enough air and gave that smile that carried me to the heavens. 

\- Okay, Okay, Okay, no panic. The guy you're up to has just given the best kiss of his life. No panic. He said that by looking directly, and when he realized he had been tall, once more the red took over his face. 

\- You're very nerdy and the cutest thing in the world. In fact if you have more facts about kissing you can talk, because that's what I'll do with you from now on. "And when that smile opened and I knew it was meant for me, I knew I'd like to spend all my days with this man.


End file.
